TwoFaced
by SabakuHinata97
Summary: MAJOR CRACK PAIRING. [KisameHinata] Hinata is kidnapped and used as bait to bring Naruto to the Akatsuki. When her innocence pierces the stone of a certain Shark Nin's heart, will he do anything to stop her harm? NO FLAMES PLEASE. Rated T for now.


**Author Note:**

**Haha. Fear the crack pairing. I was sitting in English 10 and the idea just hit me with a metal bat. **

**Kisame:…o.o Who did you just put me wi--! Oh come on, Elisa. You know I'm dating Itachi-kun.**

**Elisa: OO**

**Well…Er…Enjoy? **

…………………

The forest was silent as the two figures walked through the looming trees. The men's black cloaks billowed in the wind, the red clouds that marked it waving. The taller one with a large sword hung over his back stretched, and turned to his black-haired partner.

"So…" the ninja sighed out. "What exactly are we doing again…?"

The black-haired ninja moaned angrily. "Weren't you listening to Pein?"

The blue-skinned figure laughed. "Obviously not, Itachi."

Itachi growled audibly, and then relaxed. "We're going back to Konohagakure. We've been assigned to follow the Jinchuuriki, and do some examinations."

The other ninja tilted his head. "Examinations…?"

The black-haired ninja sighed. "We've been assigned to find the people that he keeps dear to him, Kisame. That's the first stage."

Kisame made an "ah" noise, and then looked ahead. In the distance, the top of a large set of gates were visible.

"I'm curious to see how much stronger everyone has gotten," Kisame roared with pride. "That'll give me even more reason to take some limbs off."

Itachi groaned irritably, and walked a little faster, getting slightly ahead of his irritating partner.

…………………

_Thud._

The thick pad on the tree trunk made one last protesting noise as Hinata slammed her palm against it. She sighed and rested her hands on her knees, looking up at the trunk. There were small spots of blood where her hands had come in contact with the tree. Hinata looked down and raised her palms: They were raw and bloody in some places.

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata turned, smiling as she recognized the familiar voice.

_'Kiba,'_ she thought brightly, watching as her doggish friend ran up to her, his abnormally large mutt following behind him.

"Hey, Hinata…!" Kiba immediately turned his attention to her hands, taking them gently up in his. Hinata blushed softly at this. Kiba frowned, looking into the Hyuuga's pale eyes.

"Hinata, your hands…Here," he said, ripping a strip of black cloth from the bottom of his shirt, revealing some of the white skin that lay beneath. He took the cloth and began the process of wrapping it gently around Hinata's hand, smiling after the task was complete.

"There. That should be good," Kiba sighed. He stood up straight, now resting his hand on Hinata's arm.

"C'mon, girl. I want to talk to you," Kiba said, looking to the side as he breathed those last words. "Let's go to Ichiraku."

Hinata stared gently at him for a second, nodded, and followed him away.

_Eventually…_

Kiba pulled back the drapings in front of the Ramen bar and curtly let Hinata enter before him. She wasn't in there long before she met blue eyes and spiky blonde hair.

"Hey there, Hinata! You been training really hard again?" he said, smiling brightly at the Hyuuga.

"N-Naruto…!" Hinata's cheeks flushed deep red, and she poked her fingers together nervously. "W-What are you d-doing here…?"

Naruto laughed loudly, causing Kiba to wince. "What am I doing here? For ramen, of course!"

Naruto moved to the side, revealing the pink-haired kunoichi that sat silently behind him, now smiling at Hinata and her comrade.

"Sakura treated me to some ramen! She said I was doing real good with my training!" Upon this, Sakura turned slightly red. "Isn't she great?" Naruto finally finished.

Hinata winced slightly, feeling a pang hit her heart as she thought of Naruto's obvious crush on Sakura. She nodded in false agreement, shooting a fake smile at Sakura. Not that Sakura was stupid: She noticed that too. Sakura gave a small "hmph", and turned back to her own ramen.

"Come on, Naruto," she barked. "I didn't bring you here to talk to your friends and not eat any of the ramen I BOUGHT YOU."

Naruto stared, confused, at Sakura for a few second. Then he smiled and sat down next to her. "Yeah, alright!" Immediately, he began to dig in.

Hinata, feeling neglected, turned back to Kiba. "So, Kiba…What did you need to talk to me about?"

Kiba stiffened up, turning a little red in the cheeks. "Well—Er—Hinata, I was wondering if you…Uh…Wanted to go--!"

Suddenly, Sakura shot up out of her seat, snatching Hinata by her purple sleeve and dragging her outside. When they were alone, Sakura let go and turned to the Hyuuga.

"Alright, Hinata, WHAT was with that fake-ass smile you shot me back there? Did I offend you or something?!"

Hinata shook her head frantically, not wanting to do any further harm.

"N-no!" she stuttered. "I just didn't—Well, I didn't like that—Naruto…Um…" Hinata stopped, stumped.

Sakura stared for a second, then tensed up a little. "You…Like him?"

Hinata winced a little, and nodded, her blush getting darker.

Sakura was silent for a second, then shook her head.

"…No," Sakura said abruptly. "I won't have my heart broken again."

With that, the pink-haired kunoichi ran back inside. Hinata didn't budge, staring down at her feet silently. She sighed, then turned to go back inside. As she slowly pulled the drapes back, she stumbled upon an unwelcome scene.

Sakura, with her lips pressed tightly against those of Naruto's, both locked in a vigorous first kiss.

Hinata's world turned black. Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces as she watched the popular, pink-haired kunoichi steal away the shy, average Hyuuga's dreams.

Their kiss broke as Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata," he said, dazed. "Are you okay…?"

Hinata suddenly shouted out. "WHY MUST SAKURA STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS HER?!"

With that, the Hyuuga rushed out of the bar, Kiba staring after her, stunned. Naruto pushed himself up out of the stool, his face raging with confusion, and he bolted after her. Sakura huffed, planting herself back on her stool.

Hinata's tears flew freely as she ran down the paved road, her mind not caring where she went, only her feet moving her. Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder, pulling her into a figure's waiting arms. Hinata felt herself shuddering and crying in the arms of Naruto. As she looked up, she stared deeply into his blue, confused eyes. She began to shake, ready to faint.

"I…I'm s-sorry…" she blubbered.

Naruto shook his head, giving her the final answer to everything she had lived for.

"Hinata…I've loved Sakura for a long time…We've known one another since we were twelve…You're a great friend, Hinata, and I really like you…But, for me…It was always Sakura…"

Hinata stared disbelievingly into his blue eyes, and she bit her bottom lip as she looked down. Naruto sighed, holding her closer as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Come on, Hinata…I'll walk you home," he said softly, turning her forward, resting his arm around her shoulder as he guided her away. Hinata's eyes lowered a little, her body savoring this one last moment she would spend in her crush's arms.

…………………

"Well, I think we've found our Jinchuuriki…And look at the mouse he's holding."

Itachi and Kisame watched solemnly from the shadows as Naruto guided Hinata away. Kisame smiled, baring his fangs.

"When do we go and get the bait?" he said with a twisted smile.

"…When no one will suspect it. When she's all alone and in her sleep…" Itachi finished as the two slipped back into the shadows, following the two leaf ninja.

…………………

**Muahaha. First chapter. Muahaha. Haha. HA. **


End file.
